What Feels About Right Pt 2
by x13kissmegoodbye
Summary: The continuation to "What Feels About Right." A couple of months in, and now Izu experiences love trouble! What will she do!


**What Feels About Right**

_(Continuation)_

Rin and Izu had been going out for about four months after her visit to Luca. Since enrolling as students and underground exorcist cram school instructors at Kaibawara University on Destiny Island, Rin, Yukio (Rin's younger twin brother), and herself had their hands more than full. Things were going very well between Izu and Rin, and they loved each other to no end. However, Izu was running into an extreme problem. As the days went on, and the trio spent more time together (like they used to in Middle School, when they were 15), Izu started to notice that she had begun to develop the same feelings, with the same intensity for Yukio, like she had for Rin. This was a major problem, and would be a pain in the ass. _What the hell? I can't – I _shouldn't _be in love with BOTH boys!_ It didn't help that Yukio, despite the fact that she and Rin were together as a couple, would probably reciprocate those same feelings. After all, she'd known the boys since the age of five. She had actually always paid attention to Yukio, just as she had to Rin.

Izu was sitting in her biology classroom, deep in thought and biting her nails, when she heard a huge _"THUD!"_ right next to her desk. Startled, she turned to notice her best friend, Lily, throwing her things on her desk, annoyed as usual. Lily was very short, five feet tall to be exact. She had beautiful deep sea blue eyes, a soft and naturally adorable face, and black, bouncy, wavy hair streaked with the many colors of the rainbow. She also had a curvy figure, which Izu could never understand why her best friend was so insecure about it. Izu often laughed when she saw her cousin and Lily's boyfriend, Haru, lean down to kiss Lily too. The guy was six foot four.

"Hey! Wait, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Nothing." Izu answered quickly. She sighed too heavily after she answered.

"Is it that bad, Izu-loop?" Lily asked as she plopped herself down in her seat next to  
Izu.

"Oh. My. God. It's fucking awful. I can't even!" Izu finally surrendered.

Izu told Lily exactly what was going on. Lily listened intently while her best friend explained everything while keeping an eye on the classroom door, as a lookout for the people in question that Izu was talking about. Lily then noticed that Yukio walked into the classroom and looked agitated. She immediately looked to her best friend and signaled for her to stop talking and turn around. Izu noticed a tall, handsome guy with incredible blue-green eyes. But no glasses. _Oh no…_ She walked over to an agitated Yukio, and called over to him. Yukio looked over squinting in her direction.

"What happened?" Izu asked, already predicting the answer.

"My goddamn brother decided to be an asshole, and take my damn glasses before I woke up this morning! It took me two and a half hours to get dressed and get out of the dorm without falling, or looking ridiculous! What the hell is wrong with that idiot?!" Yukio complained.

_Knew it…,_ Izu thought. "Oh wah wah wah, Yukio. Stop bitching and moaning like a pussy and get over it!" Yukio moved closer to her, to get a better look. He leaned down so they could be face-to-face.

"Fuck. You."

"Nope. Don't you know? That's Rin's job!" Izu said playfully, as she waved her hand and walked over to her desk.

Yukio sat there stunned, and an extreme shade of red took up residence on his face. Izu walked over to her desk to find Lily on the verge of some sort of natural type of self-suffocation. Her best friend was trying so hard to not laugh. Izu thought about it, and started to laugh too. As both girls laughed, Yukio sat down in his seat, not red anymore, but he looked like he had just been inducted into the "hall of shame." Both girls calmed down and looked over to see Yukio, pouting.

"Relax, Yukio! And stop pouting! I mean, come on dude; you've got to admit that that was hilarious!" Lily tried to cheer up the defeated teen.

"Yeah, because pointing out something like that, with that idiot, is fucking_ h-y-s-t-e-r-i-c-a-l!_ Whatever." Yukio grumbled. He didn't notice that the intended _inaudible_ thought, was extremely _audible _to both girls. By the time he realized it, it was too late.

He quickly looked up to see the surprised faces of both Izu and Lily. Immediately, his face flushed into an extreme red. He quickly got up, apologized to the girls, and ran out of the classroom. Izu got up, and tried to run after him, but Lily stopped her and mouthed "No." Lily pulled Izu back into her seat, and pointed to the front of the class. The professor was just coming in for their lecture. Izu looked ahead, and sighed. _Dammit! Why are things like this? Why can't they just be easy?!_ Izu sat in her Biology lecture for two hours preoccupied with thoughts of how to fix the situation out right.

She jumped to the discovery that her cell phone vibrated quite loudly on her desk. She quickly picked it up, before the professor could notice. She looked at her screen to see a text message from Lily:

_Hey, listen. You and Yukio have obviously got to work stuff out,_

_but, you need to think about Rin too! It's probably tearing the both_

_of them apart, considering they're twin brothers, and they_

_tell each other almost EVERYTHING! They BOTH love you, but what's _

_making things worse is that you love the BOTH OF THEM. Izu, get your _

_life together, and pick ONE guy. ONLY ONE! Don't bend over backwards_

_to keep them both happy. It'll tear them to shreds, and it'll ruin them. It'll ruin_

_you._

Izu looked over at her best friend. Lily gave her a firm, but reassuring look. Izu loved that about Lily: she always told you what you needed to hear. She was never one to lie, just to make someone else happy. Izu bolted out of the classroom as soon as the class finished, and began her search for Yukio. She ran into Rin, on her way to his and his brother's dorm.

"Hey Izu. Can you give these to Yukio for me? Tell him I'm sorry for being such an ass. I had an early class this morning, and couldn't find my contacts, so I grabbed his glasses. He probably thought I was playing some stupid joke on him this morning." Rin laughed nervously, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Rin, how did you know I was trying to find Yukio?" Rin smiled gently at her, and placed his hand on her cheek, while resting his forehead on hers, so they were making eye contact.

"Because, how can I love you, if, one: I don't know you; and two: my brother, you, and I don't talk about the things that are bothering us?"

Izu was so taken aback by his answer. He knew how she felt about the both of them. He knew all along. She wasn't only hurting Yukio, but the first Okumura twin she fell in love with in the first place. She was breaking Rin's heart, without a thought. She stood there, and began to cry. Rin was startled at first, because he knew Izu hated crying in public. To hide her tears from the world, he wrapped his arms around her, as she buried her face into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Rin! I'm sorry!" She sobbed.

Rin gently stroked her long silky hair, quietly reassuring her that things were okay. That everything was going to be okay. She pulled away and looked up at Rin, who was giving her his famous smug-smirk mixed with a soft smile. She loved everything about him. But what she loved most, what set him apart from his brother, was his generous selflessness. Yukio was more rational, grounded, and a bit selfish at times. But, Rin was a bit wild, saw the world in the abstract sense, and would give the world everything he had, if he could. She hiccupped after pulling herself together, and Rin chuckled.

"You're so cute!" He boasted. He then kissed her without missing a beat, much to her surprise.

Izu tried to say something, but Rin stopped her.

"Go handle what you need to. Whatever you choose to do, I promise: I won't be mad. I won't hold it against you. I'm positive the same goes for Yukio."

Izu smiled. "Okay."

Izu had made up to the rooftop of Yukio's and Rin's dorm. Yukio was laying down, looking up at the sky. He cocked his head to look in her direction, when he heard footsteps.

"Hey…um…Rin told me to give these to you. I ran into him on my way to find you. He says he's sorry, and that he couldn't find his contacts earlier, so your glasses were the next best thing. Umm….."

Yukio stood up and put his glasses on. He noticed Izu fidgeting

"Listen, I know you love Rin. Don't pick between us. He's the better guy for you. " Yukio laughed a little. "Besides, you're more of my sister, than you are to Rin!"

Izu smiled. Yukio wasn't always such a hardass.

"Go apologize to your brother then, Yukio. You said some pretty jerk-ish things about him, because you thought he pulled a prank!" Izu chastised.

"Okay, okay! Fine!"

They both made their way out of the dorm to find Rin, with weights lifted off of everyone's shoulders.


End file.
